THE TALES OF A DE-AGED COLE
by LORD OF PLANETS
Summary: SAME AS THE TITLE COLE DE-AGED AND THE NINJA HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM TERRIBLE SUMMARY I KNOW I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE
1. Chapter 1

OK FIRST FANFIC COLE BECOMES A KID GARMADON HAS THE MEGA EVOLUTION THE BLACKOUT, TOURNAMENT AND POSSESSION DIDN'T HAPPEN YET SO LETS GO. OH YH I AM NOT SPEAKING PROPERLY BTW AND ITS RATED T CAUSE I DOH WAH THIS TO BE TOOK DOWN AND MILD SWEARING.

AH It was a sunny day in the realm of Ninjago the ninja were training on the bounty while Garmadon was conversing with Skales about their next plan.

Skales: The snakes (not bothering with all the ssss) are beginning to get restless master.

Lord Garmadon: Your snakes are not of my concern besides I have a plan to stop the ninja, take you're snakes and attack the village of orosis (made up a name) I'll meet you there and keep the ninja busy!

 **BACK ON THE BOUNTY**

 **BEEPP BEEPPPPP BBEPPP (ALARM SOUND)**

 **Nya: Ninja get to orosis village now the serpentine are attacking**

Kai: On it sis

Skales: Ninja let's see if you can handle this attack

All: ninja go

Garmadon: Hello ninja let's see I wish that the ninja become children.

The mega the mega weapon begun glowing and as the beam was going to hit the ninja Cole stepped in front of it and he started to turn back into a child when the light faded stood a three year old Cole.

 **OK SO YOU HAVE PROBABLY SEEN THIS TTIME AND TIME AGAIN BUT NOW ITS MYY TURN SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP AND OH YH REVIEW AND SHARE PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ACTUALLY REVIEWING SPECIAL THANKS TO AwesomeAuthor13 THAT WAS AMAZING HELP I AM VERY GRATEFUL "** _thoughts'' FOR THE STORY_

 **Cole's pov**

Why the f*** did I just do that, the one time I didn't think I get turned into a f****** kid, stupid Garmadon and his stupid mega weapon.

 **Kai's pov**

 _Cole seems really upset and he is throwing one of the biggest_ tantrums in the world this got me really upset and my eyes turned flaming red and I said "Listen Cole we know you hate being a kid but would you just suck it up and deal with this one more time!"

 **Cole's pov**

 _Kai was yelling at me and I got really scared and started crying_

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Kai's face softened when he saw Cole crying Jay and Zane went over and hugged Cole to try and calm him down but he wouldn't stop crying Kai went over he apologized and hugged Cole this calmed the young earth ninja down.

 **Kai's pov**

 _Cole begun to calm down when I hugged him and in a short while he fell asleep. I voluntered to carry him back to the bounty. I placed him in the bed in my room after we explained the situation to Lloyd, Nya and Sensei Wu. Sensei said he and Nya would get tomorrows tea in the morning._

 **Cole's pov**

 _I just woke up and I had my thumb in my mouth thank goodness nobody saw that especially Jay I got up and walked into the living where everyone was getting ready to watch a movie_

 **Zane's pov**

Hey little bro _Cole glared at me which just looked adorable and made me smile._ We decided Cole would pick the movie he picked a scary movie which might be a bad idea since he his three years old now.

 **Kai's pov**

 _Cole came over and sat on my lap which surprised me at first but eventually I pulled him closer halfway through the movie he buried his head in my chest when he looked at the screen it was the scariest scene in the movie he began crying so hard so I got up paused the movie and I said "_ It's okay I'm here don't worry" _I sent a look to the others that said go I can handle this slowly they all left and Cole clinged to me and I carried him to my room. He calmed down I changed us into our pjs and I put him in my bed next to me he put his thumb in his mouth which was just adorable. I kissed his forehead and I went to sleep myself._

 **OK SO SECOND CHAPTER DONE FOR THE TWO PEPOPLE READING WAS IT GOOD WAS IT BAD PLEASE REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ZANE AND COLE WHICH IS NEW TO ME SO ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE THIS STORY WITH YOUR FRIENDS**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK THANKS FOR ALL THE NEW REVIEWS I'D LIKED TO ESPECIALLY . ALSO I'D LIKED TO THANK ANY AND EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED THIS STORY AND THIS IS NOT A GLACIER CHAPTER FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT IT WAS SORRY I WOULD OF UPDATED SOONER BUT I WAS WATCHING STEVEN UNIVERSE EPISODES.** _"thoughts"_

 **Cole's pov**

 _When I woke up I noticed Kai wasn't there but I shrugged I went to the kitchen cause I was hungry, I was so glad that Zane was the one who cooked breakfast it was some amazing pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, it tasted delicious, when I was done I went to the living room Kai, Zane, Jay and Lloyd were on the couch._

 **Zane's pov**

 _We know Cole isn't going to like what were about to say but it's for his own good_

 **Kai's pov**

"Hey kiddo how was breakfast?"

 **Cole's pov**

"It was great obviously Zane cooked"

 **NO ONE'S POV**

 _Everybody laughed at that when they were finished Zane said that they needed to talk this was going to very difficult_

 **Zane's pov**

"Cole as long as you're a kid you have to follow these rules

First you can't train with us Secondly you can't go anywhere without one of us third you can't punch, kick or hit anyone final rule all of us can put you in time out except Jay.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

Cole glared at everyone and started yelling shouting and breaking everything in sight. Kai's eyes turned red and everyone seemed ready to yell at Cole

 **Cole's pov**

 _When I saw everyone's face I was scared and I started running_

 **Zane's pov**

 _Everyone looked extremely angry I said_ "Don't worry guys I'll get him because he'll just start crying when he sees you guys."

 _I chased after him and caught him quickly when I got to him I saw tears in his eyes._ I said "Relax little guy I'm not going to hurt you."

 **Cole's pov**

"I'm really sorry about running off it's just all these rules are making me feel like I really am a little kid."

 **Zane's pov**

"Come on you should apologize to everyone else"

 **Cole's pov**

 _We went back to everyone I apologizing and they all came over and hugged me and said not to do this again"_

 **Nya's pov**

"Sensei what are we going to do Cole is going to flip when he finds out we didn't get the tea.

 **Sensei's pov**

His anger will calm in time no need to worry.

 **Back at the bounty**

 **Cole's pov**

"Sensei please tell me you got the tea."

 **Sensei's pov**

"Sorry Cole they ran out and the next arrival is in four days"

 **No one's pov**

Cole started crying which was unexpected but Zane calmed him down and took him to his room after changing into their pjs and a couple more hugs Cole went to sleep in Zane's bed and put his thumb in his mouth which Zane thought was adorable he kissed Cole's forehead and then he went to sleep.

 **OK HOW WAS THIS GOOD BAD TERRIBLE PLEASE REVIEW AND** **SHARE** **THIS FIC WITH ANYONE YOU CAN NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JAY AND COLE I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THAT CAUSE JAY IS GOING TO BE THE ONE TO JOKE ABOUT THIS ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR JUST TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK I AM BACK FOURTH CHAPTER OK THIS JAY AND COLE BROTHERLY LOVE CHAPTER ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK AGAIN EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED THE STORY** _"thoughts"_ **OH I FORGOT I DON'T OWN NINJAGO BY THE WAY**

 **Cole's pov**

 _I woke up with my thumb in my mouth again but this time I was in Zane's room, I was hungry so I went to the kitchen where Zane had just finished making blueberry waffles_

 **Zane's pov**

"Hey little guy I hope you're hungry."

 **Cole's pov**

"Yes I'm extremely hungry."

 **No one's pov**

Jay, Kai, Lloyd and Nya came into the kitchen for breakfast. Unfortunately for Cole, Jay finally decided to start troubling him about his predicament and even worse everyone even Sensei had business to attend to today.

 _ **AFTER EVERYONE LEFT**_

 **Jay's pov**

"Alright squirt what do you want to do until everyone else gets back."

 **Cole's pov**

"Don't call me squirt Jay and I just want to have some fun with you."

 **Jay's pov**

"Alright squirt let's play some games but no baby games." Jay teased

 **Cole's pov**

"Shut up Jay." Cole yelled

 **Jay's pov**

"I'm just teasing, you big baby."

 **Cole's pov**

"I know can we build a tower out of blocks please?"

 **Jay's pov**

"Sure thing squirt lets go to the living room."

 _ **In the living room after they built the tower**_

 **Cole's pov**

"Wow the tower is really tall."

 **Jay's pov**

"No squirt you're just short."

 **Cole's pov**

"Shut up Jay I want to have fun with you but you keep teasing me you know what just go away!" Cole screamed

 **Jay's pov**

 _Wow I really got Cole mad I left Cole to calm down._

 _After a while I heard Cole crying, when I went to find out what happened and I saw that the tower had fallen down I went over to him and hugged him I apologized for making fun of him , he stopped crying and said that he forgave me and said that I could still call him squirt. I said_ **"** Hey why don't we re build the tower ok." He nodded at this we spent the whole day building the tower and having a bunch of fun eventually everyone came back to bounty and we decided to watch a kid friendly movie. When we decided to go to bed Cole wanted to sleep with me I said I was fine with that, when we went to my room I changed us into our pjs he didn't fall asleep yet so I sang him a song which got him to fall asleep, he put his thumb in his mouth I laughed and said goodnight squirt.

 **OK I'M DONE THIS WAS KINDA BAD BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE OMG SEASON SIX HAS BEEN CONFIRMED YESSSSSSSSSS SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER WHERE ITS COLE AND LLOYD BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK LLYOLD AND COLE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY I DON'T OWN NINJAGO.**

 **Cole's pov**

 _I woke up with my thumb in my mouth again but this time I was in Jay's room I felt really hungry so I went to the kitchen._

 **Kai's pov**

Hungry kiddo?

 **Cole's pov**

"Yeah." _He gave me_ _some breakfast and said that he and the others had to go shopping for the whole day but Lloyd would stay with me and to make sure and behave._

 **AFTER EVERYONE LEFT**

 **Lloyd's pov**

"Ok bud want to watch some TV."

 **Cole's pov**

"Nah come on let's play a video game."

 **Lloyd's pov**

"I don't know" _He made the cutest face I've ever seen I agreed to do it and told him to stop with the baby face._

 **Cole's pov**

 _I was happy and I ran to the game room we played a fighting game and I lost three to one against Lloyd I started yelling and I broke the game controller, Lloyd was not pleased he picked me up and I started yelling and screaming again he carried me to his room pulled a chair and told me sit there in the corner I was going to fight but he said if I did he would just make me stay longer._

 **AFTER FIFTEEN MINUTES**

 **Lloyd's pov**

"Alright bud you can come out of the corner now." _When he came out I saw tears in his eyes he apologized and I said its ok I forgive you, want to watch some TV he nodded, I hugged him and carried him to the living room to watch some TV we watched TV until everyone came back when it was time to go to bed Cole asked to sleep with me I said fine but he wasn't ready to go to sleep yet so I told him a story after I finished he fell asleep he put his thumb in his mouth Lloyd kissed his forehead and said night bud._


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know what I going to write for this chapter so don't hate please review and share.**

 **Cole's pov**

 _I woke up in Lloyd's room with my thumb in my mouth which is a habit for me now. I felt hungry so I went downstairs and got some breakfast then I went to the living room where everyone was watching TV they told me good morning and I went and sat on Kai's lap to watch the movie._

 **After the movie was over**

 **Nya's pov**

"Kai will be taking care of you today Cole the rest of us have something important to do."

 **After everyone left**

 **Kai's pov**

"Ok kiddo what do you want to do?"

 **Cole's pov**

"I want to play a videogame with you." _He wanted to play with me to and we played for one hour. Then we cuddled on the bed and just talked we talked about when he was younger and he, Nya, his mom and dad would have fun with each other, he noticed I had tears in my eyes and asked what was wrong I told him how my mother died giving birth to me and how I never met my mom he hugged me and told me it was ok I stopped crying and he kissed my forehead I lied on his chest and before I fell asleep he said night kiddo_

 **I'm sorry I have plans for the next chapter but I didn't know what to do for this please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. This chapter is a tickle chapter yay also I can't wait for season 6.**

 **Cole's pov**

 _I woke up in Kai's room with my thumb in my mouth again I went to get breakfast in the kitchen when I finished I went to the living room and everyone turned to me with a grin on their faces I asked what was going on and they said Nya and sensei weren't home and they had a great idea for some fun. Kai grabbed me and put me on his shoulder and carried me to the game room and they locked the door then kai put me down and started poking my stomach and I started laughing I told him to stop. He continued doing it and I started laughing even more_ "hehehehheheheheh" "stoppppepp." "Why should we stop its fun tickling you" Jay said. "Tickle tickles little brother" Zane teased. _They tickled my underarms which were my most sensitive spot._ I _begged them to stop they gave me a break and then they started tickling Jay on his sensitive toes he laughed like crazy._

 **Kai's pov**

 _We just stopped tickling Jay and they jumped at me and tickled me_ "hahhahahahhahahahahah stopppppp"

 **Lloyd's pov**

Kai managed to break free and started tickling me on my stomach and I laughed like crazy. "Stopppppppp pleeeeeeeeeeaseee" I begged/laughed out loud. When I got free I lunged at Zane and tickled him like crazy he laughed and told me to stop after a little while I let him go.

 **Cole's pov**

 _After my brothers finished tickling each other they came over to me tickled me again then hugged me and we all fell asleep huddled together of course with me putting my thumb in my mouth_

 **Sorry about the ending my mom says I have to come of the computer and my battery is 13% please review and share and season 7 is rumored to be confirmed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got nothing to say.**

 **Cole's pov**

 _We all woke up together today and everybody said that I should get a binky so I wouldn't put my thumb in my mouth, I blushed at this statement and they all laughed at me Kai picked me up and all of us went to the living room except Zane who went to make breakfast so we watched some TV show while waiting_

 **TV show done and Breakfast finished being eaten**

 **Cole's pov**

 _We had another tickle war and it was a lot of fun then we played a video game for an hour we watched some more TV and then Kai picked me up and we went to the park_

 **At the park**

 **Jay's pov**

"Tag your it Kai" _we were playing tag and Kai just became it we were having a bunch of fun and we played for an hour after I picked up Cole and we went to Mega Monster Park._

 **At the amusement park**

 **Zane's pov**

 _We were riding a bunch of roller-coasters and having and awesome time after getting some cotton candy I picked up Cole and we went to the beach._

 **At the beach**

 **Lloyd's pov**

 _We decided to have a sand building contest and the teams were me and Cole against Kai and Jay while Zane was judging we had just finished building our sandcastle and it was awesome we had a bunch of fun together Zane decide that we won I picked Cole up and we headed back to the bounty._

 **Back at the bounty**

 **Cole's pov**

"That was awesome guys, hey Nya." _She asked if I had fun and I said yes she said she had a surprise for me, she said that they just got the tomorrows tea I was so I happy I wanted to scream they all noticed and laughed they said that's why we had all that fun today, they all hugged me and ruffled my hair then I went to my room and used the tea when I came back everyone hugged me again and I smiled._

 **No it's overrrrrrrrrrrr I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed followed and faved the story and don't worry I should have a new story up today or tomorrow.**


End file.
